Tools of the type mentioned here are known. They have at least one adjustable, geometrically defined cutting edge, in addition to an adjusting device, with which the distance of the cutting edge from the central axis of the workpiece can be adjusted. The adjusting device comprises a drive that acts on the adjusting slide via a gearbox, which determines the distance of the cutting edge from the central axis of the workpiece. The adjusting slide is arranged eccentrically to the central axis of the workpiece and designed as a round slide, i.e., the adjusting slide is rotated for the adjustment of the distance of the cutting edge to the central axis of the workpiece, so that a cutting edge that is attached to an adjusting slide is displaced in such a way that the distance to the central axis of the workpiece is changed.
The disadvantage of this tool is that the adjustment of the cutting edge cannot take place with specifically high precision, because the adjusting slide is changed by means of a spur gear in its position. Defects in the gear teeth, such as the spacing between the gear teeth or play between the interactive spur gears directly interfere with the positioning of the cutting edge. The latter may also not be precisely adjusted due to the defect.
The task of the invention is thus to develop a tool for machining workpiece surfaces of the type mentioned here, in which this disadvantage does not exist in this fashion.